expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Anderson Station
Anderson Station was a remote ore refinery station owned and operated by the Anderson-Hyosung Cooperative Industries Group at the far end of the colonized Belt, almost at the opposite side from the major port Ceres, with a population of over ten thousand. Background The station was owned and operated by the Anderson-Hyosung Cooperative Industries Group, and specialized in refining ores mined from various asteroids in The Belt. Ten thousand people live here, orbiting at the opposite end of the Belt from Ceres. As a consequence, Anderson is a far harsher frontier.The Expanse Roleplaying Game, chapter 10 - The Belt The Massacre of Anderson Station When the Earth-Mars Coalition administrator implemented a surcharge on already scarce supply transfers, an insurgency took control of the station.The Expanse Roleplaying Game, chapter 10 - The Belt Years before the events culminating in the Eros Incident, the miners living and working aboard the station discovered that the children of the workers were diagnosed with cerebral hypoxia due to the low concentration of oxygen in the air. When the miners voiced their concerns to AHCIC, the company refused to lend medical aid and even denied the existence of such health issues. In response, under Maranda Brown, the miners took over the station in a mass protest and went on strike. The AHCIC, unsympathetic with the worker's plight, branded them terrorists and requested that the UNN Navy blockade the station. A Leonidas-class battleship under the command of then-Colonel Fred Johnson was dispatched and held position nearby for four days, cutting off food and communications. Once again worrying for the safety of their kids, tried multiple times to surrender to the UNN Marines but these were not relayed to Johnson. Fearing that the UNN battleship was about to fire, Brown managed to get a video message out explaining what happened before the UNN fired on the station, depressurizing it and killing everyone onboard. The video then spread and people were horrified at the deaths of the thousands of civilians. Although they surrendered, the Coalition Marine Corps force led by Colonel Fred Johnson was ordered to retake the station by force (and prevented from hearing the insurgents’ surrender), killing thousands as a deterrent. Surveillance cameras broadcasted the three days of slaughter across the entire Sol System. Fred Johnson was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions, but in the Belt he became infamous as the “Butcher of Anderson Station”. Johnson resigned and publicly apologized for the tragedy, and today runs Tycho Station, attempting to atone for his actions.The Expanse Roleplaying Game, chapter 10 - The Belt Legacy Fred Johnson, who had ordered the destruction, received backlash for his actions and was nicknamed "the Butcher of Anderson Station." This lead to his resignation from the UNN Navy and he decided to rebrand himself as a man of the people to try and atone for his actions, which eventually saw him becoming the Outer Planets Alliance spokesman. The station itself received severe, perhaps irreparable damage and was last seen surrounded by a field of debris and corpses. Its current status, whether it was scrapped, abandoned, or repaired by the AHCIC, is unknown. Media Anderson_HyosungGroup.png|Anderson Hyosung Group Logo Anderson_Station.jpg|Anderson Station Concept Art (by Spacedock) File:AndersonStation.jpg Category:Stations Category:United Nations